escapethenightfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 4
Description In the new season of Escape the Night, Joey Graceffa ventures into purgatory to rescue his friends, who have fallen in past eras, from the clutches of the Collector. However, his rescue mission soon becomes a survival mission as the Collector’s Museum of the Dead come to life. This season's guests' assistants are The Sorceress and Mortimer while this season's main villain is The Collector. Guests Special Guests Liza Koshy This Season 2 original was featured in Escape the Night Season 4. When Joey Graceffa removed the crystal from The Carnival Master's chest, it freed Liza from her exhibit at the Museum of the Dead. She snuck into a room at the museum where she found a telecommunication network linking to the crystal. After asking Joey to come to save his friends, she is caught by The Collector, who stabs her & takes her soul. Nikita Dragun This Season 3 survivor was featured in Escape the Night Season 4. After hearing Liza's pleas for help, the Society Against Evil enlists her, Joey, and Matthew Patrick. Joined by Ryu and Jael. Nikita is assigned to retrieving the Carnival Master's Crystal. they open a portal to Purgatory to save the fallen guests from the Museum of the Dead. Only Joey and Bretman Rock make it through before the portal closes as the Crown of Oblivion shattered into pieces due to the amount of power needed to open the portal. Matpat and Nikita later join them in Episode 6, The Maze of Terror. During the final challenge Nikita knocks down Colleen's structure. She makes it out, nd doesn't feel much remorse. In Episode 7, she is sent back to Jael, Ryu, and Matpat after Sharharazade is killed. She tells them she thinks the All stars have a chance. Matthew Patrick This Season 3 survivor was featured in Escape the Night Season 4. After hearing Liza's pleas for help, the Society Against Evil enlists him, Joey, and Nikita Dragun. Joined by Ryu and Jael. Matt is assigned to find the Crown of Oblivion. They then open a portal to Purgatory to save the fallen guests from the Museum of the Dead. Only Joey and Bretman Rock make it through before the portal closes as the Crown of Oblivion shattered into pieces due to the amount of power needed to open the portal. Matpat and Nikita later join them in Episode 6, The Maze of Terror. Rosanna and Matpat hug as they see each other again. During the final challenge, Matpat is sent back to Jael and Ryu as Colleen is killed. Episodes ''' File:Collecting_The_Dead_Part_1.jpg|Collecting The Dead: Part 1|link=Collecting The Dead: Part 1 File:4x2.jpg|The Museum of Death: Part 2|link=The Museum of Death: Part 2 File:Ep3.jpg|A Deal With A Demon|link=A Deal With A Demon File:4x4.jpg|A Wedding To Die For|link=A Wedding To Die For File:S4Ep5.jpg|Dark Magic and A Twisted Fate|link=Dark Magic and A Twisted Fate File:Ep6.jpg|The Maze of Terror|link=The Maze of Terror Download (4)-0.jpeg|Be Careful What You Wish For|link=Be Careful What You Wish For Maxresdefault-1566411909.jpg|Cursed Treasure|link=Cursed Treasure Download (10).jpeg|Prehistoric Evil|link=Prehistoric Evil Images_(5).jpeg|The Collector Returns|link=The Collector Returns '''Special Episodes The Escape the Night official Twitter page tweeted to a fan that there will be no special episodes this season. Progress Chart :█ The guest was voted into a challenge, won and survived. :█ The guest was captured/imprisoned but was saved. :█ Ineligible to be voted. :█ The guest entered the challenge due to losing a separate competition. :█ The guest was voted into a challenge, and sacrificed themselves. :█ The guest was voted into a challenge, lost and died. :█ Both voted for guests died in the same challenge. :█ The guest was voted into a challenge and survived along with his/her challenger. :█ The guest was originally voted into a challenge but was saved by another guest taking his/her place in challenge. :█ The guest was originally not voted into a challenge, but saved a voted guest by nominating his/herself. Additionally, survived along with his/her challenger. :█ The guest raced along with his/her contestants, won and survived. :█ The guest was resurrected back from the dead and was Ineligible to be voted. :█ The guest almost escaped the night, but got trapped. How They Died *Justine Ezarik - Choked and neck broken by the Mummy. *Timothy Delaghetto - Beaten to death with a club by Garuda. *DeStorm Power - Stabbed with a sword by the Chinese Emperor. *Tana Mongeau - Bled to death after being stabbed with a sword by The Black Knight. *Gabbie Hanna - Stabbed by The Black Knight. *Colleen Ballinger - Bones crushed by The Minotaur. *Alex Wassabi - Shot 3 times by Rorik. *Rosanna Pansino - Devoured by the Dinosaurs. Other Deaths Tarot Cards Bretman Rock= |-| Colleen Ballinger= |-| Joey Graceffa= |-| Rosanna Pansino= |-| Alex Wassabi= |-| Gabbie Hanna= |-| Tana Mongeau= |-| DeStorm Power= |-| Timothy DeLaGetto= |-| Justine Ezarik= Trailers ESCAPE THE NIGHT SEASON 4 Exclusive Teaser 1 ESCAPE THE NIGHT NEW SEASON IS ALL STARS !!! THE ALLSTAR GUESTS ARE REVEALED Escape The Night Teaser 2 Escape the Night Season 4 All Stars OFFICIAL TRAILER Gallery Season 4.jpg|Joey looking into the crystal at the end of Season 3 that hinted at Season 4. D8Znh7NU8AAMF3V.jpg large.jpg|First promotional poster from the official TwitterTwitter page, hiding guest faces. AllStars-0.png|Reveal that Season 4 would be an All-Stars season. Etn-s4-key-art-fixed.jpg|Face Reveal Promo Poster with the premiere date. Etn4.jpg|Season 4 billboard picture. Screenshot 2019-07-12 at 6.08.21 PM.png|New Season Escape The Night Capture10.PNG|Escape the night before telling viewers it is an All-Star Season Trivia * Fans speculated that this season would be an All Stars edition based on the deceased guests in the crystal at the end of Season 3. Joey confirmed this on InstagramInstagram. * Some fans have made the connection that the order the guests were introduced in the glass breaking scene in the first episode is the order they die in this season (Justine being first, Timothy being second, and DeStorm being third), however, Colleen's death breaks this chain. It is actually set in the order of when they died initially. * This is the first season to feature guests that died in the previous seasons. * Alex, DeStorm, Tana, and Gabbie are from Season 2, Rosanna and Colleen are from Season 3, Timothy and Justine are from season 1, and Joey from all three previous seasons, making the guests Season 2 heavy. * Season 4 is the only season to occur in purgatory rather than a place that is trapped in time in the real world. * Every promo trailer for the guests featured sounds from when they died, however, since Bretman has not died, no audio plays. * Justine appears to be angry in the billboard picture, and the Escape the Night Instagram team responded with, "She is." * Joey tried to get Lele to return, but she never responded to him, so her spot as a competitor/special guest was passed over. * Season 4's first episode aired on July 11, 2019, airing later in the year than the other seasons. * This is the second season to have a woman killed first. * According to Joey in his BTS video, he states that the guest's personas are based off of the 1940s. * Joey revealed in a video that on the first day of shooting Season 4, they lost power on set and had to wait an extra hour before they could film the first episode! * Season 4 is the first season to have a previous assistant (Mortimer) return to aid the guests. * This is the first time we see an antagonist (the Sorceress) go from enemy to ally. * Episode 7 was the first time any guest had volunteered to take the place of someone who had been voted into a challenge. * Episode 8 will be the second episode of the series to contain the revival of a deceased guest. The first example of this is in the 7th episode of Season 3, where Matthew Patrick was revived. ** Additionally, Joey Graceffa was behind both of the revivals, joined by Safiya Nygaard in Season 3. * As of Episode 8, Alex Wassabi now holds the record for the most amount of times voted into the Death Challenge, with 7. ** He also holds the record for most Death Challenges won/survived, with 4. * The tarot cards show how the guest died. * Season 4 is the only season where the guests don’t vote for themselves in the final voting session. * Season 4 is the only season to not include a challenge where the voted-in guests had to choose a partner to either help or fight for them. * Rosanna Pansino now holds the record for most episodes in a row being alive without being in a challenge, 8, beating Eva Gutowski's record of 7. References Category:Escape the Night Category:Seasons Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Cast